A variety of machine tools such as milling machines, drills, tap wrenches, diestocks, and other manual tools, require a revolving cutting motion in combination with an advancement motion. Although the present invention relates to an automatic device for linear advancement which may be applied to any kind of mechanical component that has a revolving motion, for the sake of clarity and simplicity, the device will be described herein as applied to a diestock or tool holder. A diestock requires the operator to provide rotary motion, and also advancement motion. As the tool is operated by hand, it is difficult for the operator to attain the uniformity of pressure and advancement, needed to obtain a cutting surface which is prefectly perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the piece being machined. Therefore, use of a diestock on work involving greater precision than that provided manually by the operator, has required that an automatic advancement device which makes use of a rotary cutting motion supplied manually by the operator, be attached to and used with the diestock.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic device for advancement of revolving mechanical elements, such as cutting tools and the like, which supplies a uniform precision advancement, driven only by rotary motion.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such an automatic device which is of simple and economical construction, easy to use and install, and which is reliable in operation.